


I need to make it right

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, post 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And no, we didn't have sex. Never. Ever. Derek doesn't think about me like that.”</p><p>“A-ha!” His dad shouts happily. Stiles groans. “But you do!”</p><p>Fuck. His dad is good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need to make it right

“You're not getting involved and that's final.” His dad argues, standing up and taking Stiles' plate. 

He hadn't even finished his meal. _Rude._

“Dad –”

“And because I know you're going to try and sneak out _anyway_ , you're officially in home-arrest.”

Stiles jaw falls open. “What? You can't do it.”

“Already did.” He says. “I'm not above hiring a bodyguard to follow you everywhere, so don't try anything funny.”

His dad has been acting really protective since the entire nogitsune thing, which is still a sore spot for them to talk about but until now Stiles thought it was funny and kind of sweet, not this creepy thing.

“Jesus, dad.” He sighs, running a hand through his hair. “I can't just stay here waiting for Scott to call and tell me they found him.”

“Why not?” Stiles' dad asks, it was probably meant to be ironic but it came out more curious than anything. “It's none of your business if he's okay or hurt or dead –” 

“Don't.” Stiles interrupts angrily. “Don't you fucking dare say that.” He slams a hand on the table, making his dad jump surprised. “He saved my life more than once, he took care of Scott and looked out for you and for my friends. He's had a shitty life and people are constantly letting him down, and I can't be one of them.” He takes a deep breath, blinks twice to hold back the tears. “I helped him before and I'm going to help him _now._ ”

When he looks up again his dad's face has completely changed into something soft and open, almost – _proud._ “Why?”

“Why?” Stiles repeats confused. “Why what?”

His dad sits on the chair again, reaches out to take Stiles' hand. “Why do you want to help?”

Stiles stares at the wall behind his dad's head for some time just thinking. He could tell about all that time he spent with Derek during the summer they were looking for Erica and Boyd – something he very carefully _forgot_ to mention when telling everything about the supernatural to his dad – and how Derek made him feel not only useful but somehow _alive_. 

With Derek he was able to laugh and not hold back what he was feeling about everything. The guilt for dragging Scott to the woods that night, how he misses his mom and is constantly worried about losing his dad.

How he felt safe beside Derek, slept without nightmares of watching his dad get killed by the kanima or some random werewolf.

He could tell his dad about the things the nogitsune used to control him, the threats of hurting Derek and the images of them being happy together if Stiles just _gave up, 'just a little Stiles, then you will have him forever'._

He could tell his dad, but he doesn't. “Because I care about him.” He answers softly, staring at his dad's eyes.

He sees the change then, it seems like his dad suddenly _understands_ and as Stiles takes a sip of his water he knows he won.

“So – you slept together.”

Stiles chokes on his water.

–

“What?” He coughs while his dad shakes his head fondly. “What are you talking about?”

“You have the look.” He gestures absently at Stiles' face. “Distant but happy, like you're remembering something good.”

“I wasn't thinking about sex with you sitting right in front of me.” Stiles protests. From all the things his dad could have imagined he comes up with _that._ “And no, we didn't have sex. Never. Ever. Derek doesn't think about me like that.”

“ _A-ha!_ ” His dad shouts happily. Stiles groans. “But you do!”

Fuck.

His dad is good.

“That's not even remotely what I said.” He squeaks. “Why are doing this to me?”

His dad only narrows his eyes at him. “Don't lie, son. You know I can see right through you.” He laughs. “So you're going to save Derek because you want to have sex with him. Really, son. You could just ask him out and –”

Stiles feels his hands shaking with anger, because Derek is not just a body he wants. He's not a replacement for Lydia's affections like Isaac said. Derek is so so much more.

“No, I want to save him because he's smart.” Stiles says angrily. “And sarcastic. He loves horror movies and watched all Lord of The Rings with me, he read Harry Potter and can quote basically all the movies.”

He takes a deep breath. “I want to save him because he has a great heart and cares about people. Because he could have don anything else but he chose to stay and try to protect us from the Alpha Pack.” He looks down at his hand when his dad gives it a brief squeeze. “I want to save him because I don't want him to die and I –”

“You're in love with him.” His dad says.

 _Yeah,_ Stiles thinks. _I am._

Probably for a long time.  
He's so absorbed in his thoughts that he doesn't even notice his dad getting up and walking towards Stiles until he feels him pulling Stiles into a hug. “I know.” He whispers. “I know.”

Stiles doesn't stop crying until a hour later when Scott calls saying they found Derek.

–

His dad insists on driving Stiles to Derek's loft, says he won't let Stiles go out like this and also that he needs to have a _good talk_ with Derek.

Stiles doesn't know what _good talk_ means and he's not sure he wants to find out, but the faster he gets to Derek's apartment the sooner he will be able to close his eyes without imagining Derek in pain or dead.

“Relax.” Stiles' dad says when they step out of the car. “He's fine.”

“Yeah.” Stiles agrees, but he practically runs to the elevator and can't stop biting his nails.

Scott is still in the loft when Stiles opens the door with the key he still has and probably won't ever give back, helping Derek clean his wounds and telling him to drink his water before he has to shove it down his throat himself.

“Hey.” Stiles says awkwardly. “Everything okay?”

Derek nods. “Fine.” He groans when Scott cleans around a wound on his chest. “It will take some time to heal, but I don't need a babysitter.” He glares at Scott who shrugs and smiles.

“Good.” Stiles says, letting out a silent sigh of relief. “Because I'm going to kill you.” Derek's eyes widen and Scott lets out a snort. “You gotta stop getting kidnapped.” Stiles finds himself saying, still too shaken by the crying of before to stop the flood of words from coming out of his mouth. “Or we're going to house-arrest you. Dad can do it.” He points out, gesturing to his dad who's still standing next to him. “He was going to do it with me.”

“I don't go around asking people to kidnap me.” Derek growls. “It's not my favorite past-time either.”

Stiles rolls his eyes and steps closer. He notices Scott biting his lip to hold back a laugh. “Yeah, yeah. And yet here you are again.”

“Stiles.” His dad calls. Derek seems to notice his presence for the first time and the tip of his ears turn pink. Stiles would make fun of it, but he feels his own face heating up. “He's had a rough day, you can scorn him tomorrow.”

“What about the talk you were going to have with him?” He raises his eyebrow while Derek looks at Stiles' dad, scared.

“I changed my mind.” Stiles narrows his eyes at him when his dad smiles like he knows something Stiles don't.

He hates when his dad does that.

He hates when _anyone_ does that.

“Okay.” Scott announces. “I think you're good.” He gets up, smiles softly at Derek. “Don't ever do that again.” Then pulls Derek into a hug.

Derek's reaction is hilarious. He looks torn between holding Scott back or pushing him away, but in the end he just stands there motionless and lets Scott do all the work.

Stiles doesn't know how Derek resisted, Scott's hugs are magic.

“I'm going home.” Scott finally says, stepping back.

“Need a ride?” Stiles' dad asks. “Glad you're alive, son.” He tells Derek before clapping Stiles on the back and following Scott outside.

Sneaky assholes.

“I guess I'll be your nurse tonight.” Stiles says, shifting on his feet awkwardly.

Derek snorts and gestures for Stiles to follow him to the kitchen. As he tries to get a glass from the cupboard, the movement pulls the muscle on his back making him let out a groan. “Here.” Stiles takes Derek's hand and makes him sit on the chair, then he moves to take the glass, fill it with water and give it to Derek himself.

“Thank you.” He whispers, making Stiles smile.

They stay there in companionable silence for some time, Derek drinking his water and Stiles looking at his shoes. “I wanted to help.” He finally says, because it feels like he owes an explanation for not coming to Derek's aid earlier. “But I only knew you were missing this afternoon and my dad didn't want me to get involved so I –”

“Stiles.” Derek interrupts. “It's okay.”

“No, it's not!” He cries out. Stiles wants to be there, he wants to know when Derek is fine or when he gets hurt, he wants to be the one to protect him or save him if needed. He wants to take care of Derek all the time. “I need to know when this things happen. I care about you, too! You know that, right?”

Derek smiles softly, reaches out to take Stiles' hand.

He knows Derek can hear how fast his heart is beating, but he doesn't know if Derek is aware of what that means.

“I know.” He answers.

Stiles doesn't know what makes him do it, but one moment he's staring at Derek's eyes while holding his hand and in the other he's stepping closer and kissing Derek softly.

It's chaste, nothing like he ever imagined, but everything he needed right now. Not the kind of kiss that precedes sex, but the caress that says _I'm here, you mean something to me._

The kind of kiss that means _more._

It sends shivers down Stiles' spine because Derek is not pulling back, he's not saying no. He's holding Stiles closer to his body, running his hand up and down Stiles' arm slowly.

He's here and alive.

“Wow.” Stiles says when he pulls back. Derek laughs quietly and drops his face against Stiles' neck. “This is –”

“something we both wanted.” Derek completes.

“And something we both deserve.” Stiles adds, because it's true.

This is comfort. Happiness.

“Yeah.” Derek nods, watching Stiles' face intently before he presses a kiss on Stiles' forehead. “We do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about Stiles and Derek being cuties together or give me fics ideas on [tumblr](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com)!


End file.
